La otra cara de la moneda
by Andy Bal
Summary: La muerte de Snape desde un punto de vista radicalmente distinto... Review porfa


La otra cara de la moneda. (Muerte de Severus Snape)

La sala era rectangular, y daba la impresión de haber estado deshabitada por décadas. También parecía que los últimos habitantes no habrían podido ser facilmente considerados "pacíficos": el empapelado de las paredes estaba reducido a unas pocas tiras colgantes, al lado de una pared se encontraban lo que podían ser restos de una mesa, una silla se mantenía milagrosamente en pié a pesar de que una de sus patas había sido totalmente arrancada. Por todas lados se veían partes de muebles y pedazos de madera que habían sido recortados con brutal ferocidad y ahora estaban cubiertos de telarañas. Parte del cielo razo se había caido cerca de una de las esquinas de la escena pero una zona, justo enfrente de la puerta, permanecía libre de escombros. Un pedazo de tela estaba caído al lado de la pared; sólo las personas más observadoras se habrían dado cuenta de que en algún momento eso había sido una cortina. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablas. Solitario, un rayo de luna entraba por cierto agujero e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. El aire estaba estancado, tenía holor a humedad y moho, y una espesa capa de polvo se extendía por todas partes como el manto de las sombras cubre los objetos en la noche. En resumen, todo daba la impresión de no haber sido tocado en años. El silencio era casi sepulcral, salvo por unos leves gemidos, casi inaudibles.

En medio de la habitación, donde debía haber estado la gran mesa, yacía el prícipe agonizante. Su cuerpo estaba recostado boca arriba, las piernas temblaban por el efecto del veneno y sus manos temblorosas inútilmente pretendían cerrar las cuatro heridas que la serpiente habia abierto en su cuello. Su melena estaba esparcida por el piso, llena de polvo, y el sudor humedecía la frente. Los ojos miraban hacia arriba, como pidiendo ayuda, o misericordia. Vestía una túnica negra bastante ajada y su varita descansaba al lado de su cabeza. Su rostro, a pesar de las heridas, no daba señales de dolor. Por el contrario, el semblante reflejaba la agónica tristeza de una derrota inevitable.

Un torbellino de ideas se arremolinaba en su mente; a cada momento veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, veía una mujer pintada ante su cara: la niñez, la curiosidad de admirar a alguien tan cerca de él, pero tan diferente; los primeros años en la escuela y su único consuelo, su amiga inseparable con quien no tenía secretos; veía aquella espléndida tarde de verano en que la despidió con un beso. Pero las olas de la mente trajeron las discuciones en casa, la constante derrota a manos de la arrogancia y el obligado silencio, la impotente injusticia, la amargura, el dolor, la gran humillación de colgar en el aire, el remordimiento por herir, la desesperación por el perdón y el vacío de la soledad. Revivía los tormentos cotidianos, las noches insomnes patrullando en el castillo en madrugada tratando de reconciliar el sueño, tratando vanamente de olvidar las lágrimas al recibir del viejo profesor la noticia de una muerte largamente temida... En medio de la angustia recordó el constante dolor en el corazón, como el de un ave atrapada entre las ramas de un rosal marchito, en el que solo quedan espinas y heridas. El dolor, el remordimiento, atacaban la negada paz, otra vez, como todas las veces, y la Injusticia, porque la injusticia es la que reina en el mundo, siempre perforó mas hondo las profundidades del sufrimiento... ¡Ella murió por mi culpa! Vergüenza y dolor tenía cuando el anciano anunció la muerte... llanto, que nadie jamás había visto: nadie lo había vuelto a ver, escondido en lo más hondo de su interior; y hacia afuera solo quedaba el resentimiento, el rencor, el inaguantable silencio, el no poder gritar. Prefería la muerte, prefería haber perdido la vida en vez de haberla perdido a ella, pero el daño estaba hehco, y la condena había sido pronunciada.

Entonces, casi como si fuera un milagro, se oyeron pasos en la habitación. Por un momento el moribundo vio un rostro odiado y prefirió haber muerto con anterioridad para no sufrir otra última humillación, pero luego entendió la verdad, sin poder creerla. Ese era el momento de demostrar que no era cobarde, sino valiente; que no era malvado, sino que su actitud era el efecto de un dolor demasiado profundo, escondido por demasiado tiempo. Se olvidó de su vergüenza y decidió compartir su verdad. De sus ojos, boca y orejas salió un líquido brumoso: algo que no era sangre, y con él se fueron la tristeza y el dolor. Se acercaba la hora.

Fijó la vista en sus ojos, los ojos que siempre lo habían iluminado, que hacía tanto tiempo que no se fijaban en los suyos. Sintió que se le oscurecía la vista, la sangre ya se le estaba acabando y el veneno ya había paralizado sus piernas, pero eso no le importó. Observó durante un instante eterno la luz que tanto había anhelado ver, y ella lo transportó a travez del tiempo a una tarde de verano, cuando los pájaros surcaban los aires cantando, cuando la luna comenzaba a hacerse visible sobre el horizonte entre los árboles, cuando el reflejo de las nubes dejaba ver en el cielo una estrella brillante: una tarde única en que la hierba era más verde y el cielo más azul. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en ese par, y mientras los de él se oscurecían, los de ella lo iluminaban y concentrado en eso se olvidó del dolor de la herida, se curo de la herida en el alma, y después de esa mirada ya no sintió más nada.

N/A: Esto es lo primero que escribo sobre HP, aunque en realidad lo vengo pensando desde hace bastante tiempo: amo escribir (sobre cualquier cosa) pero nunca había podido escribir algo en el estilo romántico (no de amor, sino según el género "Romanticismo" de los siglos XVIII-XIX). Aquí junto todo los atributos del género: importancia del sentimiento sobre toda otra cosa, preferencia por paisajes nocturonos/en ruinas, descripciones detalladas y centrándose cada vez mas en un punto (sala, cuerpo, cabeza, pensamientos), muerte o invalidez del protagonista, y principalmente amor extremo y elevado por una mujer (con ausencia del aspecto físico). Espero que si leyeron hasta acá les haya gustado, pero por favor señalen las cosas que no. Prometo actualizarlo en poco tiempo porque no lo considero "terminado" todavía. Espero recomendaciones para mejorarlo.

Nota: cualquier semejanza con "Los ojos verdes" de Bécquer o los monólogos de Melibea y Pleberio en "La Celestina" de Rojas probablemente NO sean casuales.

Muchas Gracias a Lupita.Snape por su review tan rápido!


End file.
